


Summon a Demon With Chicken

by junmyeonssi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Crack, Fluff, M/M, apparently jongin is satan and gives up his job to someone, baekhyun nags, demon! jongin, im sorry, jongin likes to annoy tao, minseok has a shop, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 22:52:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16543847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junmyeonssi/pseuds/junmyeonssi
Summary: in which tao summons jongin with chicken





	Summon a Demon With Chicken

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd apologies for any mistakes   
> anyways comments and kudos are appreciated!!

It all started with a joke book Baekhyun had given him for his birthday. The book supposedly could ‘summon’ demons, but Tao knew better. Demons didn’t exist right? So he left the book on his bookcase and forgot about it.

 

“Hey, Tao! What’s this book? There’s no title or anything on it?” Minseok asked.

“What? Oh that book, it’s just a joke book Baekhyun got me for my birthday last year, you can throw it out.” Tao said dismissively.

What were they doing in the first? Well, Minseok had decided it would be a good idea to clean out Tao’s apartment because it was, and I quote, “Dirty, disgusting and unhealthy. How do you even walk around in here?” so that’s what Minseok was doing and Tao was mainly watching and sometimes deciding what to keep or throw away.

“Why not keep it? If it’s a gift, why not? You can just use as a decoration or something.” Minseok suggested, while he was putting it back. _Didn’t that defeat the purpose of a suggestion, if you were only going to decide for me?_

So it stayed on Tao’s shelf,, untouched and dusty.

 

Tao was bored. So logically the thing you should do is read a book about how to summon a demon. Laughing, Tao rolled his eyes at the words in the book. _This is definitely a joke book. There’s no way a demon can be summoned with chicken. Well I’m bored so why not? It’ll be funny at least and I get chicken._

He did not account for a huge cloud of smoke, the chicken he had arranged into a circle to disappear, and a random person to show up eating it. _Nope, this was not supposed to happen, it was only a joke and that chicken was his._

“You look awfully shocked for someone who successfully summoned a demon.” The demon? stranger? remarked, while munching a piece of Tao’s chicken.

Tao fainted.

“Well I guess it’s one of those idiots who did the spell for fun, so can I come back?” The demon shouted at someone who was clearly not there.

 

Tao woke up in his bed with a stranger beside him. _What in the world? I didn’t have anybody over and I most definitely did not invite anybody over._ Tao panicked at scooted all the way to the other side of the bed.

“Wow, you’re really jumpy. How in the world did you get a demon summoning book and even manage to summon me anyway?’ The demon questioned, opening his eyes and staring at Tao.

“Well wouldn’t you be scared if someone who you didn’t know appeared in your house?” Tao mentally face palmed because _this was a demon, what if he decided to suck out his soul or something?_

“True, also please slow down all your thoughts of imminent doom, I’m not going to suck out your soul, you’re too cute.” The demon said with a wink. “By the way, I’m Jongin and you’re chicken is good. Taozi.”

_Oh no oh no oh no how does he know my name, I never introduced myself. Who even trusts a demon anyway?_

“Panicking, much? And I know your name because do you honestly expect for me to readily come when summoned before I know a few things about you?” Jongin snorted, well he might have only checked his name and seen his face before deciding to come, but did Tao need to know that?

“Why haven’t you gone back to hell, I don’t need you here, I have no grudges against anyone and are there actually seven demons, like lust, gluttony, envy and whatever the rest are?” Tao wondered, the demon or Jongin didn’t need to know that he _might_ have a slight grudge against Baekhyun for giving him an actual demon summoning book.

“Because I can’t,, I can’t go back yet. And you are somewhat correct, it’s called the seven deadly sins, and there are seven specific demons who are the masters of those sins.” Jongin explained, while he got up and started searching through Tao’s clothes, “Do you have nothing good here? It’s all Gucci shirt, Gucci shoes, Gucci pants, Gucci sunglasses…do you even own anything other than Gucci?”

“Excuse you, Gucci is great.” Tao exclaimed, offended. _Oh shit what if he is the demon of wrath and kills me?_

“Yes, well what do I know of humans and their loves. Just find me clothes that aren’t Gucci, or I’ll steal some. Also I can sense your thoughts and no, I’m not the demon of wrath, sorry to disappoint.” Jongin called over his shoulder, as he walked out of the bedroom with only his boxers on.

 

After several weeks of living with Jongin, Tao had gotten somewhat used to the demon. And Jongin was sadly very used to Tao’s attempts at getting information from him. Tao had learned that Jongin could only sense his thoughts if he was in close proximity with him, however.

Tao would admit Jongin was attractive, but that didn’t change from the fact that Jongin was a demon who probably had the capability of killing him, if he wished.

“No, I can’t, sorry to disappoint. And before you get scared and faint, I can pop in and out whenever I want, remember?”

Tao fainted, and Jongin just shook his head in mock disappointment, before carrying Tao back to his bed.

 

_“All you humans are so uncivilized.” Jongin muttered as he passed by a couple making out. “Like, would it be so hard to keep things PG in front of little kids?” His voice raised just enough to attract the said couple’s attention. They glared at him before scurrying away._

_“Jongin! You should know better than to call us ‘humans’ out in public, imagine if someone caught you. Also are you saying you are civilized? I thought you killed people and like sucked out their souls.” Tao scolded after he dragged Jongin into an abandoned alley._

_“Are you trying to tell me I can’t call you human?” Jongin gasped, before clutching his chest dramatically._

_Tao just shook his head before taking Jongin to several Gucci stores where Jongin acted disgusted and offended by every single article of clothing, constantly remarking that “the clothes in hell are much better.” to Tao’s extreme frustration._

That had been two weeks ago, and Tao was disappointed because in three months of living with Jongin, Tao had somehow managed to gain a crush on the demon. _I mean it could’ve been worse? He could’ve been the demon of lust, but as far as I know, he’s just a normal demon, right?_

“Hey Tao, guess what? I’m Satan.”

Tao fainted, again. And Jongin once again, proceeded to lay Tao on his bed, but this time there was a fond smile, tugging at the corners of his mouth. _He wasn’t fond of Tao, not at all, totally, nope, never. Tao was just some dumbass who somehow summoned him. Actually he had willingly went to Tao but technicalities._

 

“So how does one send back a demon who they didn’t want in the first place?” Tao asked.

“What a great conversation starter, do this often?” Jongin’s sarcasm showing clearly. “But for your information, one can’t send back a demon, not one who’s bound to said person, which did I mention that you did in fact summon and bind me to you successfully?”

Tao fainted.

“Guess not.”

And once again, Jongin carried Tao back to his bed, and stared at the man who he was somehow fond of.

 

Tao blinked his eyes open and saw Jongin’s arms holding him tight. For some reason he felt safe and prot3ected there, so he drifted back to sleep, but not before he decided that if Jongin wanted to continue sleeping in his bed, he wouldn’t be against it. What he didn’t remember was that Jongin could hear his thoughts. And Jongin just so happened to have been awake at the time.

Jongin shook his head at the cute, cuddly, sometimes and more often than not scared boy he held in his arms. And the feeling of fondness was back. _No, no, no, you do not care for him, he bound you to his realm, forever and he isn’t even searching for a way to release me. Although you did know the risks of answering his summons…._

 

“So when do we get to meet him?” Baekhyun’s question took Tao off-guard and all of the sudden Chanyeol, Minseok, Sehun, and Junmyeon were leaning in and bombarding him with questions.

“First, who even is ‘he’? Second, no I do not have a boyfriend. Third, why do you assume I’m automatically going to date an asshole? I’m offended.” Tao answered the questions.

“Fine, don’t let me meet him, I’ll figure out how to meet him anyway.”

All of the sudden, Jongin popped into the café where Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Minseok, Sehun, Junmyeon and Tao met up at Minseok’s little shop/café for coffee and to talk.

“Were you by chance, talking about me? I’m Jongin by the way.” Jongin introduced himself politely.

Chaos ensued. Baekhyun screamed about how he was right and Tao did in fact have a guy. And Junmyeon started trying to ask Jongin questions. Chanyeol threatened to kill Jongin of he hurt Tao. Minseok was watching calmly. Tao was desperately trying to stop the chaos. Finally, Sehun and Jongin were happily talking about dancing, paying no attention to the rest of the group.

 

“I like Sehun, he dances, this he is a good person.” Jongin announced on their way back home.

And maybe Tao’s heart breaks slightly because Jongin has never said that he likes _him._

If Jongin heard his thoughts, he gave no sign.

 

“Are you ever going to start looking for ways to get rid of me?” Jongin wondered, curiously. “If not please get me a room, because your couch is incredibly uncomfortable and I like my sleep.”

“And when exactly would I have time to look for ways to get rid of you? I work two jobs and making sure you don’t get into trouble while I’m gone is enough, right? Also if you want to leave so badly, why don’t you just kill me? It’s a lot faster and I’m sure you can do it painlessly. Also just sleep on my bed, I have no money to spend right now.”

“…..did you just invite me to sleep with you?”

“What? No, go away and sleep on the couch if this is how you’re going to return my generosity.”

“I’m sorry, Taozi, forgive me and let me sleep on your bed?”

Jongin ended up following Tao around the rest of the day, buying him flowers and various other gifts, until Tao relented and agreed.

That night, Tao asked Jongin, “Why did you try to get my forgiveness? You could have easily just slept on my bed if you wanted, it’s not like I could have stopped you.”

Jongin didn’t answer.

 

Sometime later, Tao started making a genuine effort to figure out ways to get rid of Jongin. Jongin didn’t ask why. Maybe he knew the reason, but Tao didn’t want to find out. Better to suffer quietly.

 

“Hey Jongin, want to let me stab you in the chest with a stake?”

“How are you scared of everything but somehow can also ask me to let you stab me? Also no, you may not, I want a peaceful, easy way to break the bond, not one that ends in violence.”

“Because I am tired of waking up to find that my blankets have disappeared and are conveniently on you.” Tao deadpanned. “And by the way there are no ways to get rid of you without one of us dying first.”

“Oopsies? And I’m willing to kill you, just so you know.” Jongin chuckled.

“And you said you wanted a peaceful, easy way.” Tao mocked Jongin. “Anyway let’s go to sleep, this shit is hard.”

If Tao laid awake that night, wondering if one of them would have to kill the other in order to break the bond, nobody would know, Jongin wouldn’t bring it up and Tao would never admit to his fears.

 

“Tao guess what? I can take people’s souls.” Jongin declared as he walked in through the door to Tao’s bedroom where Tao was researching ways to break a bond between a demon and a person.

Tao fainted. Jongin laughed, because he completed his mission of making Tao faint, and left Tao on the bed before disappearing to who knows where. Actually he might have been at Sehun’s dance studio practicing with Sehun but Tao didn’t need to know that.

 

“Jongin, I really hate you. Why do you keep purposely making me faint?” Tao huffed at nobody, once he regained consciousness.

“Because it’s funny, and besides, I have nothing better to do.” Jongin popped in.

Tao fainted again.

 

Neither of them talked about their feelings for each other. Despite the obvious attraction, they had no reason to talk about it, Jongin was Satan and Tao was human. Also Tao would insist that he was trying his best to remove the bond. And Jongin just watched him. Jongin probably shouldn’t have asked him to research it because he knew that there was no way to get rid of a bond without hurting one person. It was futile to hope for anything useful to come up.

Also maybe Baekhyun came over too often just to comment about their very obvious attractions to each other and how Jongin should definitely ask Tao out because Tao has never had a date before. Also Baekhyun somehow knew about Jongin’s love of chicken so he mentioned that Tao gets a lot of chicken. And he not-so-subtly hinted to Tao that he should get chicken more because Jongin loves chicken.

And maybe chicken started appearing more often as dinner in Tao’s apartment.

 

“Jongin, why is the way to summon Satan have to be with chicken? Isn’t that a little weird to your subordinates? And not to mention would make people believe that it isn’t an actual spell?”

“Because Tao, if it was a normal make a circle with say, a bunch of herbs and candles, wouldn’t you be more inclined to believe it was a real spell and that you shouldn’t do it? I like being around people sometimes, it’s so different from hell and honestly it’s a little bit refreshing. Also nobody ever comments about the things used to summon me because Yixing is a good, actually he’s evil but that’s not the point, enforcer of my laws. Plus I am in fact quite powerful when I need to be.” Jongin finished the lengthy answer with a laugh.

And if Tao’s heart fluttered and he fell a little more in love with Jongin because of his beautiful laugh, neither of them mentioned it. Tao may have thought that it was unfair for a demon to be so good looking but Jongin though it was unfair for a human to be able to look so cute and even more so, when Tao figured out that Jongin thought he was cute and started using aegyo and making himself smaller so that Jongin would protect him. Tao might have fallen a bit harder for Jongin when Jongin actually did start taking care of him.

 

Fast-forward two years later, and they are still stuck in the same predicament of Jongin being bound to Tao, but they aren’t searching for a way to break the bond because maybe somewhere along the way of their research, they figured out that each had feelings for the other and Jongin may never actually feel love in the human sense of the word, but he is fond of his human. Tao knows that Jongin isn’t quite in love with him, not like Tao is in love with Jongin, but it’s okay because he knows Jongin is fond of him and more than willing to stay with Tao (although the bond might have something to do with that but who cares?) and they are both happy.

…….So is Sehun because he won the bet of when Jongin and Tao would get together. Except to a lot of people, Tao and Jongin had already been together because the smiles and playful banter had looked an awful lot like love to others and it was, just Tao and Jongin hadn’t realized it then.

Junmyeon also gave Jongin as speech about what would happen if he hurt Tao in any way, but Jongin for the most part, already knew that he would never hurt Tao.

Minseok just laughed and offered him a discount every time Jongin came to his café.

However, Baekhyun tried to insist he deserved a little credit for helping Tao and Jongin get together, not that either of them ever listened.

Jongin gave up his position of Satan (“is that even possible?” “probably not, but who cares? I was Satan I made rules”) to Yixing and now he’s just a demon stuck on earth with Tao, although he can go back to hell for like visits, he can’t stay there.

They are happy.

**Author's Note:**

> anyways very fast posts = bad work


End file.
